Cuando sea
by Gotaru
Summary: Trunks tiene un problema. Goten ha prometido hacer lo que pueda para ayudar. Aunque definitivamente la cuestión no es algo que él hubiese esperado. ¡Fic en honor al Día de Goten (10 de Mayo)! One-shot! Trunks x Goten. [Traducción autorizada de "Anytime" por Reda]


**Disclaimer I: Dragon Ball y sus personajes **son propiedad intelectual de **Akira Toriyama**.

 **Disclaimer II: **la siguiente historia pertenece a **Reda**. Esto no es más que una traducción. ¡Apoyen la historia original, por favor! n.n

* * *

 **Cuando sea**

 **(Anytime)**

* * *

Por:

Reda

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _Ambientado después del final de_ _ **Z**_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Goten salió de la cafetería, suspirando un poco a medida que se separaba de la multitud mañanera. Tenía en sus manos tres cafés y un plato repleto de pastelillos para desayunar, los mismos de todos los tipos de sabores que iban desde saludables hasta empalagosamente dulces. Por supuesto que ningún alimento de la cafetería estaba a la altura de la comida de su madre, mas él no desayunaría en casa de sus padres hoy.

Pasaría la mañana con Trunks y Marron. Ya que Trunks tenía un problema, y había pedido que el infame trío se reuniera en pos de ayudarle. Así qué aquí estaban, mas era sólo ahora que Goten se estaba preguntando por qué su adinerado amigo le había pedido a _él_ que fuese y pagara por la comida.

Frunciendo el ceño ante el pensamiento, Goten encontró la mesa en las afueras de la cafetería donde sus dos amigos yacían sentados. Caminó hacia ellos, se agachó bajo la sombrilla y colocó el plato y los tres cafés en la mesa. Antes de que pudiera quejarse acerca de tener que comprarlo todo, Marron tomó una de las tres bebidas y lo miró con una sonrisa.

―Gracias, Goten ―dijo ella―. Es muy dulce de tu parte el comprar el desayuno esta vez.

―Eh, sí, claro.

Bueno. Ahora ya no podría quejarse. Profiriendo un suspiro, se dejó caer despreocupadamente sobre la silla cercana a Trunks y trató de ignorar el pequeño guiñar de ojo que Marron le dedicó a su adinerado amigo.

Como restregándose en el mismo, Trunks le dio un codazo.

―Sí, gracias, Goten. Muy dulce de tu parte.

El tono burlón presente en su voz lo hizo sonrojar.

―Oh, cállate. Me la debes, ¿de acuerdo?

―Claro. ―dijo Trunks―. ¿Marron te debe dinero también?

―Yo… no. Sólo tú.

Su amigo de cabello lavanda se llevó una mano al pecho.

―Oh, me lastimaste.

―Cállate. ―gruñó Goten―. Tú fuiste el que me incitó a ello de todas formas. Además, tú eres el que tiene dinero. Así que no fue nada lindo de tu parte dejármelo todo a mí.

El comentario tan sólo pretendía ser una burla amigable, pero la mueca de dolor que Trunks profirió lo hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras instantáneamente. No estaba seguro de cómo había conseguido enfadar a su amigo, pero sí sabía que no le gustaba ver esa expresión en el rostro de Trunks. O en el rostro de cualquiera de sus amigos, en realidad. Pero especialmente no en el de Trunks.

―Bueno, está bien ―murmuró Trunks―. Te la debo.

Frunciendo el ceño, Goten acercó su mano a uno de los pastelillos. Si se atiborraba de buena comida, no tendría que preocuparse acerca del cómo había conseguido enfadar a su amigo. Era sólo una cuestión pequeña. No debería importar mucho a la larga.

A medida que Goten masticaba el dulzón pan, Marron acercó su mano a uno de los pastelillos que no eran tan dulces para consumirlo ella misma.

―Como sea, Goten; Trunks me estaba contando acerca de su problema. Aparentemente, su madre sigue tratando de emparejarlo con una chica.

Goten alzó una ceja, girándose hacia su amigo.

― ¿ _Tu_ madre está haciendo eso? Yo estaba esperando que la mía hiciera algo como eso eventualmente. Espera; ¿tu madre sabe que eres homosexual?

Trunks negó.

―Nop. Pero estoy pensando en la mejor manera de exponerme como tal ante ella.

― ¿Por qué no sólo se lo dices?

Marron canturreó.

―Demasiado sencillo. Bulma no le creería.

― ¿Eh?

Goten casi se ahogó con la comida ante la declaración. Luego de aclarar su garganta y beber algo de café, miró a Trunks. La sola idea de Bulma no creyéndole a Trunks en este asunto se le antojaba extraña. Era demasiado obvio.

Bueno, quizás aquello sólo era a causa de que había estado muy cerca de Trunks durante tantos años. Pero Bulma era su _madre_. Con seguridad…

Un puño le propinó un empujón en el hombro y Goten parpadeó a medida que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Trunks.

―Oye, deja de cabecear, esto es serio.

―Je. ―Goten se encogió de hombros, levantando una mano a modo de disculpa―. Lo siento, lo siento; así qué, ¿encontraron una solución ustedes dos?

En lugar de responder, su amigo de cabello lavanda volvió a acomodarse en la silla y miró por encima de su hombro. Goten trató de seguir la dirección de su mirada, pero la risita de Marron atrajo su atención. Así que miró a la rubia, la hija de Krillin y Dieciocho. Su pequeño grupo se había formado una vez que Marron fue lo suficientemente mayor como para unírseles sin acabar siendo una niña molesta. Era graciosa la forma en que el crecer cambiaba cómo se veían mutuamente.

―Goten. ―dijo Marron―. Trunks quiere besarte. Frente a sus padres.

El rojo inundó su rostro inmediatamente a medida que volteaba hacia su otro amigo.

― ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

―Eh, sí, no es la gran cosa, Goten. ―Trunks resopló―. Sólo un pequeño detalle para atraparlos con la guardia baja y darles una idea equivocada.

―Ah, claro. ―Goten canturreó―. Te refieres a que quieres que piensen que eres homosexual por mi causa.

―Yo _soy_ homosexual por ti.

Con los ojos expandidos, Goten sintió el rojo inundando su rostro otra vez. Tuvo que tragar saliva, colocando la comida en la mesa. Aquello era mucho en lo cual pensar, pero extrañamente sintió que era algo que él ya sabía. Y algo con lo que se sentía bien al respecto, también. Ja.

―Sí, está bien. ―farfulló―. Si no será la gran cosa para ti, está bien. Adelante, bésame.

―Oh, cielos. ―gimió Trunks―. Luces tan jodidamente lindo ahora.

― ¡No vuelvas esto incómodo, Trunks!

―Ya lo es.

Inesperadamente (aunque él _debió_ haberlo esperado), Trunks saltó para inclinarse sobre su silla. Se inclinó, lo tomó del rostro y unió sus labios. Goten mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, sintiéndose impactado, sin aliento, sorprendido, lleno de demasiadas emociones que se suscitaban al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de su amigo estaban entreabiertos, mirando hacia el costado de su rostro y entonces Goten pudo sentir la sonrisa de suficiencia presionada contra sus labios antes de que Trunks se alejara y retornará a su lugar en la silla.

Todavía sonriendo de esa particular manera, Trunks colocó su codo sobre la mesa y dejó que su barbilla descansase en la palma de su mano.

―Gracias. Creo que eso fue de ayuda.

―Cla-Claro. ―susurró Goten, su mente girando a causa de sentimientos que no esperó tener que encarar tan de repente―. Cuando sea.

 _Podemos hacer eso cuando sea._

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _ **Publicado originalmente el**_ _ **11 de Mayo, 2017**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **Nota del traductor** : la verdad es que esta historia me hizo _fangirlear_ y retorcerme de un modo en que no acostumbro hacerlo. XD ¡ES QUE SON TAN LINDOS ELLOS...! Y nada, que si ponemos a Marron cual celestina en la ecuación todo se vuelve perfecto a niveles demenciales. ¡Espero les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mí! Como siempre, dejaré en mi bio, luego de unos minutos de haber subido esto, el link de la historia original en inglés. Espero que, si así lo gustan, pasen a darse una vuelta por la misma y apoyen así a Reda, que se lo tiene bien merecido por la forma en que escribe. n.n

¡Gracias por su tiempo!


End file.
